


Queen of Pain

by azurelunatic



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: ...if not for those meddling gods, Chocolate, Drabble, Gen, cursing, multifarous epithets, ow bloody ow, the spear in the heart of the Other is the spear in your own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poking the ailing wizard isn't nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** "Queen of Pain"
> 
> **Author:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/)
> 
> **Universe:** _Young Wizards_, borrowed in good _fanfic-is-fair-use, right?_ faith from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/outofambit/profile)[**outofambit**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/outofambit/).
> 
> **Classification:** Gen/Battle
> 
> **Rating:** G to PG, depending on what you rate Girl Stuff as.
> 
> **Length:** Drabble (100! On the nose!)
> 
> **Summary:** Poking the ailing wizard isn't nice.

"Go _away_, Dari," Nita muttered from underneath a pile of pillows. She looked paler than usual, and sounded dreadfully out-of-sorts. In fact...

 

"What's the matter, Neets? You on the--"

 

"Shut up!" A glow filled Nita's eyes, an expression Dairine had seen many times before in the course of their wizardries together, but never before aimed at her.

 

"_You!_ The engenderer of cramps! The understocker of ibuprofen! The hider of tampons! The chiller of bath water! The _eater of my chocolate!_"

 

Dairine realized Who was looking out of her own eyes to taunt her sister, and hastily backed down.


End file.
